ELLA
by mistontli
Summary: Las consecuencias de una mala eleccion...


ELLA

De nuevo…

Inuyasha había dicho su nombre en sueños otra vez. Venia pasando con mucha frecuencia, siempre cuando la luna nueva se cernía sobre ellos, como una obscura silueta apenas percibida en el cielo del Sengoku.

Se incorporo despacio y salió de la habitación, reviso a sus queridos hijos dormidos… tan tranquilos, ajenos por completo al inmenso dolor que crecía en el corazón de su madre. El mayor era una copia en miniatura de Inuyasha, y su hermana sin duda se podría decir que era la viva imagen de su madre… o de _ella_… ¿Por qué ambas se parecían tanto? Hasta el rostro de su hija la hacia recordarla.

Salió al bosque, necesitaba caminar un rato. Paso cerca de la aldea, bordeando la casa de Sango.

Sango y Miroku, a veces la envidiaba tanto… aunque el monje tenía fama de libidinoso, no tenia ojos realmente mas que para su amada esposa, Sango no tenía que competir con el recuerdo de un amor pasado.

Inevitablemente recordó los tiempos en que perseguían a Naraku, cuantas vidas…cuanta muerte. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos. La perla, la poderosa perla de Shikon se había ido para siempre, liberándolos de su malévola influencia.

No sin antes concederles el verdadero deseo de su corazón… o eso parecía. Al principio se sentía tan feliz… ¡La había escogido a ella! Su amor seria posible porque la perla les había permitido estar juntos…

Que ilusa… que terrible darse cuenta de la verdad luego de tantos años. Saber que los besos, las caricias, las miradas… en realidad son para otra persona…esa a la que te pareces tanto.

Vivir la vida de otra… la vida que _ella_ debió haber vivido...

Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, las dejo correr libremente. El viento ondeaba el sedoso cabello oscuro y le provocaba escalofríos. Un par de relámpagos iluminaron el camino frente a ella… que ironía que sus pasos la trajeran precisamente a este lugar. El sitio a donde Inuyasha venia cada luna llena; tal vez porque se sentía mucho mas cerca de _ella_ aquí.

El sonido de un trueno anuncio el inicio de la tormenta, lentamente las gotas cayeron sobre su cabeza, empapando poco a poco las largas hebras de su cabello, provocando que su traje de sacerdotisa se le adhiriera al cuerpo en un gélido abrazo.

Sentía la angustia, y la rabia atenazarle la garganta, deseaba tanto gritar… sacar de alguna forma todo el dolor que la llenaba. Apoyo las manos sobre la madera mojada, dejando que sus piernas se doblaran bajo el peso de la verdad…

Estaba atada a este destino; por la mañana sonreiría a su esposo, y soportaría la mirada cargada de nostalgia que le dirigiría, realizaría todos y cada uno de sus deberes como madre y sacerdotisa.

Sonreiría, porque era mucho mas fácil resignarse y seguir viviendo la vida de otra… que aceptar la verdad y comenzar de nuevo… ella no era tan fuerte. Ella no sabia decir adiós y renunciar a lo que consideraba suyo…

Tal vez si fuera como _ella_, no solo parecida… tal vez entonces habría tenido el valor de hacerse a un lado y no obligar a Inuyasha a escogerla, sobre aquella que era su real compañera.

Los dedos se aferraron con mas fuerza al borde del Pozo devora huesos, como si pudiera despedazarlo… levanto el rostro y conjuro de nuevo el hechizo que lo mantenía cerrado permanentemente… estaba segura que del otro lado quinientos años en el futuro, _ella_ intentaría cruzar, cientos de veces antes de rendirse…Y sufriría muchísimo, porque amaba a Inuyasha tanto como ella misma…

Pero _ella_ era fuerte, lo olvidaría y seguiría adelante…porque _ella_ era especial, era todo lo que ella no seria jamás…y tenía un maravilloso futuro para descubrir.

Se dio media vuelta, de regreso a casa; con la familia que tal vez…no le correspondía. Al lado de aquel que se quedo a su lado atado por un juramento…

Sabía que tarde o temprano los sellos se romperían, y entonces tendría que afrontar la verdad, pero para entonces seria ya muy tarde y _ella_, la otra.

La que se parece a ella misma como una gota a la otra; la perdonaría...Por eso le enviaba sus disculpas al aire silencioso tras la tormenta, esperando que quinientos años en el futuro, su rencarnación fuera todo lo feliz, que ella nunca seria.

- Perdóname… Aome.

* * *

POR FAVOR ALIMENTAME :)

UN RVW AL DIA ME HACE FELIZ!


End file.
